Petit frére
by Eliz Black
Summary: Ils étaient frére,comment en sont-ils venus a se haïr?Le voulaient-ils vraiment?


Chap 1: on peut pas detester sa famille,c'est notre famille,c'est forcé qu'on l'aime!!

-Sirius attrape!!

Dans un jardin,abritée par dehautes haies,deux enfants premier devait avoir 7 ou 8 ans,il avait des cheveux bruns bouclés coupés très court et des yeux gris face de lui il y avait un autre petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 deux garçons se nomaient Sirius et Regulus était l'ainée,lui et Regulus était en train de jouer a la balle dans le jardin du manoir Black.

Sirius attrapa la balle et la lança sur la tête de son frére,le petit s'en empara avec des reflexes peu la lança ensuite a son ainé mais la balle était trop haute,elle passa au dessus des haies atterissants de l'autre coté sur la rue.

Regulus poussa un petit cri et murmura:

-Maman va me tuer.

Pris de peur que sa mére ne le gronde le bambin ferma les ne les rouvrit que quand il entendit son frére pousser une exclamation de effet il y avait de quoi s'étonner:la haute haie qui se dressait devant eux un instant plus tot avait disparu,laissant libre les deux garçonnet d'aller chercher leur balle sans que leur mere ne s'en apercoive.

Regulus sourit,fier de son effet,Sirius et Regulus appartenait a une famille de sorcier,les tous deux iraient dans la plus grande des écoles de ils iraient a serpentards,la maison des sangs pur ou toutes leur famille avait été.Et ils seraient pouersuiveurs dans l'equipe de l'avenir que les deux enfants voulaient.

Sirius se precipita pour aller chercher sa balle,Regulus le il apercut alors un petit garçon qui devait avoir le même age que petit se tenait la tête en pleurant.

Regulus hesita un instant puis il s'approcha du petit.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée??demanda-t-il de sa voix bambine

-La...la balle m'est tombée sur la tête!!!pleurnicha le petit.

-t'inquiete pas,ca va aller,le reconforta Regulus.

Derriére eux Sirius s'approcha et dit:

-Tu vas te fair gronder Reg',si mere l'apprend...On ferai mieux d'y aller...

Le petit regarda son grand frére et s'écria:

-Mais on peut pas le laisser là!!Regarde,y saigne!!

Sirius reflechit un instant et déclara:

-Bon ben on a qu'a aller a la fontaine dans le jardin,on le nettoiras.

-Oui,vien!!fit Regulus en entrainant le garconnet derriere lui.

Sirius et Regulus nettoyérent le petit puis ils s'assirent dans le jardin et commencerent a discuter:

-Moi jmapelle Reguluys,se presenta l'enfant,et lui c'est mon grand frere, toi t'es qui??

-Moi jsuis Luck.

Ils auraient continué a discuter si un cri n'avait pas retentit.A la porte du jardinet Une femme brune qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'année hurlait:

-WALBURGA!!Tes fils ont fait entré un sale moldu dans le jardin!!

Des pas retentirent et une deuxiéme femme les trois gamins qui contemplait les deux femmes avec un air ahuri elle hurla et pris Luck par la chemise et le contempla un elle lui cracha dessus et le jeta hors du jardin en murmurant:

-Sale moldu repugnant.

Cette femme était Walburga Black,la mére de Sirius et de Regulus.L'autre femme a coté d'elle était Druella Black,la tante des deux petits.A leurs cris deux petites premiére avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombait au bas du dos et de grands yeux avait 7 ans,a coté d'elle se tenait une gamine de 5 ans.C'était une jolie blondinette aux yeux deux filles étaientBellatrix et Narcissa Black.

En voyant leurs cousins Bellatris les pointa du doigts et murmura a sa soeur:

-Sirius et Regulus y z'ont fait des betise!!C'est pas biennnnnn!!

Et les deux gamines ricanérent.

Druella et Walburga firent rentrer leurs Walburga se tourna vers ses fils et demanda d'une voix pleines de rages:

-Qui a fait rentrer ce sale moldus dans notre jardin??

Les deux petits baissérent la tête mais ne repondirent rien.

-Je ne me repeterait pas,murmura leur mére,QUI A FAIT CA??

-C'est moi,murmura Sirius.

Regulus regarda son ainé avec ,ce n'était pas a Sirius de se faire punir pour ce qu'il n'avait pas fait!!Mais Sirius lui adressa un regards insistants,et tandis que leur mére se detournait il murmura:

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile.

Regulus baissa la tête mais il aquisca.

Walburga regarda a nouveau Sirius et fit:

-C'est la premiére fois que tu fais une betises alors je vais être gentille, je te previens tu le regretteras si tu attendant,tu merite une punition,et ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenus!!Endoloris!!!

Sirius tomba a genoux,véritablement tétanisés par la entendit son frére hurler son nom et sa mére ricaner.

Quand la douleur diminua Sirius releva la tête et fit signe a son petit frére de quitter la pié Regulus ne bougea pas,stupéfiés par l'horreur de la scéne.

Sirius se releva,tremblant sur ses jambes mais fier d'avoir réussi a se n'aut pas le temps de savourer cette victoire....

-ENDOLORIS

Sirius retomba par terre,il n'essaya pas de se douleur était trop larmes humidifiait les joues de Sirius,il gemissait tandis que son frére hurlait et que ses cousines ricanaient.

-Endoloris

Sirius n'était plus en état de penser clairement,il voyait les murs tournoyer autour de douleur le faisait s'applatir un peu plus encore sur le parquet froid du salon Black.

-Endoloris!!

Le dernier,Sirius n'en pouvait s'évanouit,complétement noyée dans sa douleur.

Regulus entra dans la chambre de son frére d'un pas timide.

3 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis «l'incident de la balle».Regulus sentait que son frére avait changé depuis que leur mére lui avait lancé ses fameux semblait si froid,si detérminée,si dur...

Regulus se hissa sur le lit de son ainé.Depuis 3 jours Sirius n'avait pas quitté son lit,incapable de se relever.

En voyant son frére Sirius sourit.

-Chui venu t'apporter a manger,Sirii!!s'exclama le petit en deposant un plateau sur le lit.

Sirius prit la nourriture et commenca a tout engloutir quand il se stoppa esprit de revolte refaisait surface.

-Tu peux dire a mére que je ne mangerai rien de ce qu'elle m'apportera!!fit l'enfant d'une voix froides.

-Mais...faut qu'tu mange,tu meurs de faim!!protesta Reg'

Sirius sourit a son petit frére,attendri par son innocence.

-Je ne veux pas manger quelque chose préparé par celle qui m'a torturé,expliqua Sirius,je ne peux pas,ce serait comme accepter d'être torturé.

-Mais ca veut dire que jusqua Poudlards tu mangeras pus rien??demanda le garconnet

Sirius le regarda un instant,il avait raison,faire ca revenait a se il avait beaucoup trop la rage de vivre pour se sucider.

Il attrapa donc le plateau et commenca a sourire apparut sur le visage de Regulus tandis que son frére se nourrissait.

-Je hais les Black,murmura alors Sirius.

Regulus le regarda,éffrayés par le ton de son frére et demanda:

-Même moi??

Les deux fréres se regarderent un instant et Sirius sourit.

-Non,pas toi,bien sur que je hais tous les autres,Pere et mere,tante Druella et Bellatrix et Narcissa.

-Et le bébé??

-Andromeda??Bah,on verra bien comment elle sera...

-Mais Sirius,on peut pas detester sa famille,c'est notre famille,c'est forcé qu'on l'aime!!

Un sourire apparut au coin des lévres de Sirius,les pensées simpliste de son frére l'amusait.

-Si Reg',ca arrive rarement mais on peut haïr sa je hais ma famille,a part plus tards j'irai a Gryffondor!!

-A gryffondor??s'exclama l'enfant,mais t'es fou??Mére va ta tuer.

-Tant pis!!Moi j'irai a Gryffondor,je prouverais a tous que être un Black ne veut pas forcément dire être un mangemort,tu verra Reg',je ne suis pas un Black comme les prouverais que tous les Black ne meprisent pas les née-moldus!!

L'enthousiasme de Sirius se transmit au pour autant qu'il comprenne vraiment de quoi parlait son frére.

-Un jour tu verras tit'frére,murmura Sirius,tu verras.


End file.
